


he left without saying goodbye.

by infiniteyu



Series: 100 times I killed myself and the one time I asked for help. [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blood, Death, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Mutilation, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: TW: the tags are there for a reason.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: 100 times I killed myself and the one time I asked for help. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661512
Kudos: 10





	he left without saying goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: the tags are there for a reason.

Wooyoung woke up to a loud noise coming from the bathroom and quickly got up from the bed. His senses told him to be careful, even though it could only be San since the bed was empty. Walking with slow and steady steps, he got to the bathroom, turning on the lights.

The sight in front of him made his heart stop for what seemed like an eternity. San laid on the ground, wrists, neck and thighs bleeding severely while a bloody knife was tightly held by one of his hands. Wooyoung rushed himself to the boy that already was pale from the blood loss. There was red everywhere; the walls, the sink, everything was swimming inside a pool of red.

"No, no... Babe, please," he pleaded, taking his boyfriend's face into his hands and caressing his cheek. He wasn't breathing.

He left without saying goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just sorry for this.


End file.
